Por que no yo?
by Oriko Asakura-Tao Li H.U.S.H
Summary: traduccion del fic Porquoi pas moi? ... espero lo disfruten ....


**POURQUOI PAS MOI???**

Traducción: **POR QUE NO YO???**

Autora: **Hana To Yume** )

Genero: One shot, drama , deathfic , songfic POV de Duo

Traducido por**: Oriko Asakura-Tao Li H.U.S.H**

_**Por que no yo?**_

One shot

El tiene el derecho de poner sus manos sobre tu cuerpo

El tiene el derecho de respirar tu olor

Estaba sobre el sillon con Quatre a mi lado. Pensaba tristemente en el , y eso me sucedia muy frecuentemente desde hace tiempo sobre todo desde que habia (finalmente) tomado conciencia de mis sentimientos hacia mi pequeño Soldado Perfecto. Pero yo estaba completamente desesperado por que estaba seguro de que mi amor estaba en una unica dirección. Me volteee entonces hacia el, y te vi asi , tecleando sobre tu portátil, Trowa a su lado, ellos posiblemente hablaban de la siguiente misión, no esperaba menos. Mi corazon se aprieta cuando veo que Trowa tiene la mano puesta sobre el hombro del japones. Esa es la señal del frances para poder conultar la pantalla. El acróbata debio inclinarse mas hacia Heero para poder leer y el corazon de Shinigami dio un giro. En efecto , Trowa esta tan cerca del asiático que el podria posiblemente sentir el olor de sus cabellos frescamente lavados de Heero.

El tiene el mismo derecho para ver que lo vuelve mas fuerte

Pero yo , el calor de tu voz en mi corazon

Una sonrisa se dibuja sobre la cara del frances, y te ve. Tu también lo ves, y puede ver un resplandor inhabitual de diversión en tus ojos habitualmente frios ... Por que estas asi con el??? Por que no yo??? , no te puedo ver mas asi , entonces yo decido salir a mi recamara para organizar mis pensamientos , pero debo levantarme bruscamente rapido por que Quatre se sobresalta y pega un pequeño grito, esto hace que voltees la cabeza hacia mi. Tus ojos ... yo me sumergo dentro de tus ojos con delicia pero la pregunta que tu me haces me lleva nuevamente y duramente ... hacia la realidad...

Duo? , todo esta bien?

Yo ... euh ... yo estoy un poco cansado, es todo! Yo ... voy a irme a descansar un poco a mi recamara.

Tu voz me calienta el corazon , y eso sucede a menudo para calmar a mi otra mitad de shinigami que vive en mi ... por que no me hablas tu asi???

Yeso hace mal, creo yo , una hoja

Hundida dentro de mi lama

Veo en ti, la sombra de una lagrima

En mi recamara , mis pensamientos regresan irremediablemente hacia ti .  
Por que no distingues lo mal que hace tu indiferencia??? Yo estoy tan mal ...

Y yo sangro todavía , yo sonrio a la muerte

Todo es rojo sobre mi cuerpo

Yo te beso en un ultimo esfuerzo

Estaba la noche , y yo siempre en mi recamara donde ya ha habia pasado todo mi dia , enfermo en mis pensamientos. No habria querido ver a ninguna persona , y yo sabia que Quatre se inquietaba enormemente por mi, ver que me debilitaba a ojos vistos. Estoy alla , sobre mi cama, jugando con mi daga preferida...cuando tu que me haces tanto sufrir , vienes a hablarme

Duo ... vamos a pasar a la mesa. Puedes venir esta vez?, no comiste en la mañana

No ... tu no tienes el derecho de hablarme asi , como si tu me tuvieras ... me haces mal!!!

Dejame tranquilo y dame paz , quieres?!! , no quiero verte mas!!! , todo esto es tu culpa!!!

Te dejo , no quiero ver el reproche en tus ojos ... mi corazon esta destruido ...

El ama , acaricia tu rostro cuando tu te duermes

Y tu , te premites decir , todavía , todavía ...

La misión habia sido un verdadero fracaso. Tu y yo , nosotros habiamos puesto las bombas en un mal lugar y las explosiones se fueron propagando hasta los dormitorios de los soldados causando asi numerosas muertes inútiles. Eso te recuerda tu primera misión , donde tu fuiste el origen de la muerte de numeroso ciudadanos y de esa pequeña niña y su perro.

Regresamos y entramos, pero tu quieres descansar solo en tu recamara. Tu no habrias aceptado que la presencia de Trowa a tu lado , afirmaran que tenias necesidad de una persona calmada cerca de ti para que te apacigüe. Quatre y yo estabamos nerviosos. Pero tu no estas solo!!!!! Estoy yo!!!!! En el mismo estado que tu!!!!! Habiamos podido sostenernos mutuamente y atravesar esta contrariedad juntos!!!!! Oh Heero ... Si tu supieras a que punto yo te amo ... Si tu supieras todo lo que yo seria capaz de hacer por ti ... SI TU SUPIERAS EN QUE ESTADO TU ME PONES!!!! TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!!!!!

Yo se que lo que no mata nos hace mas fuerte

Pero yo , pero yo , ya estoy muerto

Durante la semana que seguia a la misison , tu no hablas con nadie ... tu te reprochas enormemente de haber fallado en tu misión , y tines miedo de tener que tomar nuevamente tu entrenamiento desde el principio, eso sientes. Pero tu no tienes solo la culpa!!!!! Yo estaba contigo cuando habiamos puesto las bombas, tambien es mi culpa!!!!! Por que rechazas llevarte la carga conmigo????? Por que quieres llevar todo solo??

De nuevo en mi reacamara, juego otra vez con esta daga...

Por que tu no me quieres a mi??

Esta daga ... es verdaderamente bella ... la hoja esta hecha en cristal y la manga estae hecha de correo en cuero sembrados en hilos de plata. Sobre la hoja una figura , un Shinigami esta grabado ...

Por que me alejas de ti??

Yo mate 238 personas con esta daga ...

Tu no quieres verme??

Ya no tengo entonces ninguna razon mas para vivir en este mundo ...

Un largo grito sale de la boca de Quatre , corre hacia la recamara del americano y toma dulcemente el cuerpo son vida de Duo en sus brazos ., una daga clavada en su corazon , y no puede impedir que las lagrimas fluyan en multitud a los largo de sus mejillas .

El shinigami devolvió su alma al Dios de la Muerte ...

Y eso esta mal creo yo , una hoja

Hundida dentro de mi alma

Veo en ti , la sombra de una lagrima ...

Y yo sangro todavía , yo sonrio a la muerte ...

Todo esta rojo sobre mi cuerpo

Yo te beso en un ultimo esfuerzo ...

OWARI???

Es la primera vez que hago un deathfic , pero bueno esta canción realmente me inspiro para hacerlo .....

Duo: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ... tu me mataste!!!! Te atreviste a matar al shinigami!!! , haz tu plegaria , el dios de la muerte va a venir ....

HtY: malo ... no estas contento? Por eso yo amo mi fic!!!

Heero: Triste , no digas eso , pero tu tienes unos gustos bizarros .. es mas aqui paso por el malo , y no me gusta eso

Duo : vas a escribir la continuación he?

HtY: (girando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza ). pero no ... pero no .. "eso es lo que quiere ver"

Continuara ...

Silencio ... una voz desesperada ... un grito

Duo: NNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN

Notas de la traductora:

Hola!!! .. como estan , que les parecio , dejen comentarios y yo se los hare llegar a la autora este fic simplemente me encanto y esperen ver la continuación , estoy trabajando en eso , bueno , espero les guste tanto como yo disfrute leyéndolo y traduciéndolo .... adiosin y una abrazho de oso!!!!! ...

Oriko Asakura-Tao Li H.U.S.H


End file.
